Sociopath
by M-Mello
Summary: What if Sakura was a Sociopath like Sai? What would she do if Danzou offers her a possible spot in the ANBU root? Will she accept? Well, read and find out! – SakuSai & Rating may go up... R
1. Chapter 1

What if Sakura was a Sociopath like Sai? What would she do if Danzou offers her a possible spot in the ANBU root? Will she accept? Well, read and find out! –Possible SakuSai

**My Def of Sociopath: n. a person who holds no emotions, but acts as what they find best for what situation they are in. They learn about how to act in different situations by learning from reading books, watching movies/television, or by watching other people interacting. They don't really have emotions of their own, they can kill someone and feel no remorse, etc. ((Like Sai, from Naruto))**

**Def for DP: Definite Promotion**

)(----------)(

Well, here is yet another story by me, and I've been thinking weather or not I should 'give away' the other story's I have… Give me your opinion if you want, but if you want to 'take' on of my story's, email me at and I'll give you all I 'got!

But this will be a SakuSai story with a little one-sided SakuSasu. It might change, or it might not, but there will also be some OOC here… Don't get mad, okay? But now then, let's go on with the story!

**Ages:**

**Sakura- 6**

**Sai- 7**

**Danzou- 33**

)(----------)(

The small pink haired girl named Sakura looked at the group of children playing with each other, laughing, screaming, and smiling. She then looked down at the large book in her lap and frowned.

' '_Understanding the youths emotions' doesn't do a great job at explaining why they're so happy…'_ she thought, still not getting the whole concept of emotions. She just shrugged and continued reading, until she noticed an uproar at the playground in front of her.

"Help mother! It's the demon!" a little boy cried and ran away with his mother, and soon, the rest of the kid's followed suit. Sakura looked around for any signs of a demon, but found nothing other than a small blond boy, crying.

'_I don't get it… Not at all…'_ she sighed and looked for the answers in her book- only to be disturbed once more.

"Your Sakura, right?" Sakura looked over her shoulder to see a smiling boy, around her age- maybe older, with short black hair, falling into his dark eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt that stoped at his stomach and beige knee-length shorts, all toped off with some plain black nin sandals. He was extremely pale and had on a fake smile, similar to her own.

"Yes, I am…" _'How does one act in a situation like this…?'_ The boy smiled at her and held out his hand.

"I'm Sai, nice to meet you," he gave her a wide fox-like smile-fake- and tilted his head to the side slightly. A bit perplexed by his actions, she shook his hand quickly then took her hand back with hast. "What are you doing?" he asked softly, and sat down beside her, crossing his leg's, leaning toward her slightly.

Sakura shrugged and handed the book to him, and he laughed. "So you're reading this too?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and pulled her eyebrows together. _'This is how I should act, right?'_

"What do you mean? Are you reading it too?" Sai nodded and handed the book back to her.

"I am, and to tell the truth, your much farther in the book than I am." Sakura nodded and looked away, not sure how to act. "But I'm not here to discuss books, sadly." She turned her attention back to him and put of one of her fake 'confused' look's.

"What are you here to discuss, then, if not book's?" Sai laughed again and gave her a fake smile.

"Do you want to become a ninja when you're older?" Sakura nodded slowly. She had been told ninja's had no need for emotions. _'That would make my life easier, I wont have to read these books anymore.'_ "Same here. But you don't have a family, and neither do I." Her eyes narrowed slightly. '_Does he know me? Really, really know me?'_ Before she could ask or do anything, Sai was pulling her up from her seat on the bench.

"I'm here to let you see Danzou-sama." He pointed to a large building near the Hokage monuments. "He lives over there, and work's there to. He's head of the ANBU root." Sakura sighed.

"I don't think I get it Sai-san. I know of the ANBU, but what's the ANBU root?" she was tired of not understanding and decided to get an answer for once.

Sai smiled at her and started walking, Sakura following a few steps behind him.

"The ANBU root is almost the same as the regular ANBU, but there, they strive for peace. We live by the rule 'emotion brings hatred, and hatred brings war.' Danzou-sama is looking for people like us." He stopped and gave Sakura a fake grin.

"He wants young people, so we get to train early and get stronger than most other people. And even better, you and I are… special." It clicked in Sakura's mind.

"You're a sociopath." Sai nodded.

"You too! Danzou-sama wants us to join him, well, you, since I already joined." He paused and pointed to Sakura, then to himself. "If you joined, like I did, you would get a DP (Def. at top of page). I already have mine, and I've already started to train." He gave her a fake smile and continued walking.

Sakura took this all in. _'I do want to be a ninja, and the ANBU root seems just like the work for me… They don't want emotions, so I won't have to try to act normal… But is it worth it? I won't really be giving anything up… But it seems a little strange…'_ Sakura sighed and looked Sai in the eye.

"I'll do it… But what will happen to where I live? And how soon do I train, and with who?" Sai laughed and grabbed her left hand and started running.

"Danzou-sama will tell you everything, come on!" He gave her another smile, this one more convincing than the others, and they ran into the large building.

)(----------)(

"Danzou-sama, this is Sakura-chan." Sai stated, once the two were in a darkly lit room. Sakura focused her eyes on a dark figure, trying to notice any features, to no avail.

"So then Sakura-san. I am guessing Sai has told you all about the ANBU root?" A deep booming voice echoed in the empty room. Sakura simply nodded, unsure of how to act.

"Good. And your choice?" Again she paused, unsure. She put a hand on her chin, deep in thought, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking, she saw Sai, with a genuine smile on, surprising her, and telling her her answer. She turned to face the dark figure once more.

"I will join the ANBU root." She heard a deep laughter and felt Sai pat her back softly in a quiet congratulations.

"Well then Sakura-san, you will be sharing a living quarters with Sai. It is a simple three bedroom apartment here in the root complex." Sakura nodded and glanced at Sai. "You and Sai will also be teammates, in a way. You two will train together, and I will have you taught together. Do you understand?"

Sakura and Sai both shared a fake grin, and nodded to Danzou.

"Good. You are dismissed. Sai, could you please show Sakura-san her way around?" Sai nodded and bowed, along with Sakura, and the two left.

)(----------)(

Sakura just emerged from the shower and put on her new clothes. Sighing, she looked around her large room. The walls were a simple gray, the bedding and accessories were either black or blue. She found it comforting, but unneeded. Shrugging, she looked at herself in a full-length mirror in the corner of the room.

Her long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, some loose hair framing her cheeks. She wore a plain black tank top that stopped at her waist, then a long-sleeved fishnet shirt under the tank top. She had on plain and baggy beige knee-length shorts and black nin sandals. 'I'm dressed like Sai…' she noted, but didn't complain.

She stepped out of her room and into the living room to see Sai.

"So, are you ready to train?" He asked and got up from his seat on the grey couch.

Giving him a fake smile and nodded. Sai paused, then gave her another genuine smile, surprising her again. '_I feel strange when he does that…' _

"Let's go ahead and get started then, okay Sakura-chan? I'll train you though, since I've been training longer." Sakura nodded and followed him out of the apartment.

)(----------)(

Well, how did you like it? Was it good, crappy, or what? But, just so you know, the next chapter will have a time-skip, Sakura will be 13, and Sai will be 14… But Sakura will go to the Academy, don't worry… And Sai will still work for the ANBU root… That might have come out confusing, but at least I know what I meant! Well, review please, and tell me what you thought about this, please!

Kaiki karai kibun


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank's for reviewing and reading! Well… That's about it… Enjoy! (I don't own Naruto! )

**Ages:**

**Sakura- 13**

**Sai- 14**

)(---------)(

Danzou waited patiently for his two star 'students' to arrive to tell them his plans.

'_They have been showing 'emotions,' and I am happy for them, but still… They are loyal to me in every way, but can I let them start to have emotions? Can I risk it?'_ He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw both Sai and Sakura stepping into the dark room, both smiling and laughing… genuinely.

'… _Maybe, just this once, I can…'_

"Sakura, Sai." Both addressed teen's bowed politely. "You have both been here for seven years, and you have both become extremely strong, intelligent, and well-known here in root… Now that you are both of the appropriate age, you will be assigned different, for lack of a better word, missions." Sai and Sakura shared a quick glance, and then looked at Danzou, head's tilted.

"You know that to gain peace, we will first need power." Both teens nodded. "I may have the most powerful military strength, in my own right, but I so not have anyone who would be able to help me politically… yet." Danzou looked directly to the confused pink-haired girl.

"Sakura, as much as it pains me to separate you from being on a team with Sai, you have to go to the Ninja Academy, excel in everything, and become a strong shinobi. Other's will look up to you and answer to your call." Sakura looked down to the floor, but nodded nonetheless. Sai gave her a small smile and rubbed small circles on her back. She looked up and gave him a thankful smile.

Danzou sighed and continued. "Sai, you will stay here and continue your ANBU root training. Sakura, you will still be living with Sai and train with him. Do you both understand?" Both teens nodded reluctantly, bowed, and walked out of the office.

)(----------)(

"So, you're going to the Academy, eh?" Sai tilted his head to the side as they walked out of the root building and down the busy streets of Konoha.

"I guess, but at least I'll be above everyone already…" Sai laughed and they both walked into a small ninja armory. "You don't have to say over here with me, you know that, right Sai-kun?" Sakura gave Sai a nervous look, and started looking around the store. Sai just followed her around and pointed out a few outfits.

"I know, but I have to make sure you look okay," he picked up a plain black sleeve-less jacket and handed it to her. "For me, that is," he gave her a sly grin and pushed her into a dressing room and threw clothes over the door for her to try on. "And you have to try it _all _on!" Sai listened to Sakura grumble the entire time and laughed occasionally.

"Okay, I'm done…" Sakura sighed and walked out of the small room to greet a blushing Sai.

She had on a tight plain red sports bra with a black t-shirt length fish net shirt over it. She had on the sleeve-less jacket Sai had handed her as well. She had on tight black knee-length shorts, black gloves, a red kunai belt, and simple black nin sandals. Her long pink hair was down into a low ponytail with her bang's framing her cheeks. She spun in a circle twice and stopped to face Sai.

"So?" She tilted her head when Sai turned around and started picking out more clothes. She was about to question him when he turned to face her again, a pile of clothes, similar to the same outfit she had on, and headed towards the counter.

"So it's a yes?" She laughed when Sai blushed and paid for the clothes. "Let's go then, I'm getting hungry!"

Sai and Sakura left the small ninja armory, smiling and laughing, unaware of the smiling Danzou watching them_. 'They make a cute couple…'_ he chuckled to himself and headed back to the root complex himself.

)(----------)(

"Sakura, I'll see you later, okay?" Sai gave Sakura a hug and watched her leave with a smile. Just before she was out of eyesight, he yelled out, "You have to help me with nicknames when you get back, okay?" He heard soft laughing and smiled to himself. '_Hope you do okay Sakura-chan…'_

)(----------)(

Sakura walked into the large classroom, and found it practically empty. She shrugged and decided to sit in the middle row to the left. She wanted to make sure she would be able to see most of the class. She sat down and waited for the rest of the student's to fill in.

)(----------)(

"Good morning class! My name is Iruka, you may call me Iruka-sensei! You all are here to become ninja! You are our future!" Someone in the class shouted 'whatever' and the rest of the class started laughing. Sakura smiled herself to fit in, though she didn't find it humorous in the least.

'**Nothing is humorous to us unless Sai-kun is involved somehow…' **Inner Sakura spoke up. Sakura had developed her at the age of ten, she was the mixture of all of her emotions, since she couldn't feel them for herself, most of the time…

'_I guess your right…'_ Sakura ignored the rest of the class until they got outside to practice kunai throwing.

"Now then everyone, I want you to line up… Good, now then, one by one, you are to throw kunai over at the target, and try to aim for the target, you don't have to hit it, but try your best! Okay Sasuke, your up first."

The dark haired, high collard shirt-wearing boy nodded and took a step forward from the rest of the line.

'_Let's see what the Uchiha can do…'_ Sakura crossed her arms and watched the boy in front of her glare at the target. Sasuke inhaled and tossed the kunai, hitting it square in the middle. Everyone (mostly) cheered and Iruka congratulated him. Sasuke smirked and made his way to the end of the line, ignoring the glares, smiles, and giggles coming toward him.

"Now then, Sakura, your up next!" Everyone grew quiet, aside from a few whispers of 'who?' and 'she's hot.'

Sakura walked up and quickly, under five seconds, took out a kunai and tossed it like it was a piece of paper, and the kunai soar.

Everyone was watching with awe as the kunai went straight through the target, straight through the center. Everyone stared at her, then the target, then back to her. Sakura gave them a fake smile and went to collect her kunai, coming back soon and made her way to the back of the line, ignoring all of the stares, and the killer intent coming from the students and one pissed Sasuke.

'_Now, maybe they'll let me graduate early!'_

"Iruka-sensei, you should continue the class." She smiled lightly and waved to the target, then to the line. Iruka stopped staring at her and stuttering, beaconed the rest of the student's to continue. Everyone was silent though, all were scared of the pink haired girl.

'_This is interesting… and scary at the same time…'_ Iruka thought, glancing at the small pink haired girl. _'I will have to tell the Hokage about her…'_

)(----------)(

Sakura walked out of the classroom quickly, wishing to see Sai ASAP. Once outside, she found him sitting down in a tree waiting for her. When he spotted her, she smiled and waved to her.

"Sakura-chan, ready to go?" Sakura nodded and gave him a genuine smile.

The student's watched as the two teens quickly ran from the school, smiling and laughing.

'_She is strange… and so is that boy… I will defiantly tell the Hokage about Sakura…'_ Iruka put on a smile and usherd the student's out of the academy. Once they were all gone, he made the slow walk to the Hokage's office.

)(----------)(

So, there was another chapter… It was a bit… It was really boring… But I didn't really know what to put, so I guess this is a filler…? Who knows… But next chapter will have Sakura being put on her genin team, and a flashback, showing what happened between Iruka and Sarutobi… Well, R&R!

M-Mello


	3. Chapter 3

)(----------)(

**Chapter 3**

)(----------)(

"So then Iruka, to what do I owe this pleasant meeting?" the Hokage, Sarutobi, asked, pipe in his mouth as he carefully watched the chunnin in front of him.

"Well Hokage-sama, there is a new student in my class, one that I've never even seen in the academy or in other rooms, her name is Sakura Haruno." Iruka stated, his gaze directed to the ground.

"Yes, well, that's nice Iruka-san…" Iruka immediately blushed and looked up at him with surprise and embarrassment.

"Oh, n-no Hokage-sama! That wasn't what I wanted to tell you!" Sarutobi just smiled at him and nodded for him to continue. "Well, she is amazingly talented! It was just the first day, and the day that I give everyone a test to see what I need to teach. She was not only the first person to finish, but she got all the answers correct! And during kunai practice, she hit the center hard enough to make the kunai go through the target! She's only thirteen and capable of this!"

Sarutobi nodded and looked away, deep in thought. _'This girl… To me, it seems like we have ourselves yet another Itachi Uchiha… But not even Itachi could make one of his kunai go through the target, not until he was at least already the head of the ANBU… This could either be very good, or very bad…'_

"Hokage-sama… Do you think we should do anything? Let her graduate early, or let her stay?" Iruka grew silent for a while, then looked down to the floor before speaking up again. "The last time we let a child graduate early from the academy… It didn't end well…"

"Yes, I agree… Let this Sakura stay in the class for a while longer, and if she shows any… ulterior motives, or anything strange, do not graduate her… But if she just happens to be an excellent student, let her graduate and go straight to Jounin level."

Iruka looked at him sideways, "Straight to Jounin? But, what if she should go to a higher rank? Even now, at the age of 23(?) I can't make my kunai go through the target!"

"Yes, I can understand why you think that way Iruka, but think harder. If we give her more power and more opportunity to go out of the village alone… Well, maybe someone might give her an offer she can't refuse…" Sarutobi stood up, turned, and looked out of his large window overlooking the village.

"I see… I understand, Hokage-sama…" Iruka bowed and left.

)(----------)(

"Sai-kun, do you have a new partner?" Sakura asked quietly, walking forward, looking down at her feet, her left hand in Sai's right.

"No, I don't… Right now, I'm doing things on my own." Sakura looked over to him, guilt evident on her face. Sai just smiled and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine," he looked at her slyly, "plus, you're a bit distracting."

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Still, is Danzou-sama at least giving you easier missions?" Sai gave her a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right, Danzou-sama is always strict." He sighed and noticed they were already on the edge of the root's private training grounds. "It doesn't matter anyways… Let's just go ahead and train, 'kay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled and slashed at him with a kunai, only to be met with a katana.

They were face to face, both grinning maliciously. "It's on!"

)(---------)(

**Six Months Later…**

"Okay guys! Quiet, quiet!" Iruka shouted over the class, trying his hardest to get them settled, to no avail.

"QUIET! I have important news straight from Hokage-sama himself!" he shouted over the noise, finally getting their attention. "Alright then… Just this morning, at a private meeting to the Hokage, he told me something important…" he paused for dramatic effect.

"Our very own Sakura is graduating early, and getting a direct promotion to Jounin!" most of the class clapped politely, though most of them could care less- although, it was clear some students were rather… pissed…

Sakura stood up, a fake smile on her face as Iruka ushered her to the front of the room to hand her her hitai-ate. She gladly accepted it and turned to face the class only to be met with apathy and glares.

She just shrugged and turned back to Iruka. "Err… What am I supposed to do now?"

Iruka gave out a small, 'oh yeah' and led her out of the class and into the hallway to be met by a group of jounin.

"These guy's are 3 of our Jounin sensei's, and as of right now, they have don't have students of there own, so they will be testing you, training you, and teaching you… Good luck Sakura, I'm really proud of you." He gave her a bright smile and walked back into the now overly loud classroom.

Sakura watched him go silently, and then turned around to see a woman in her mid twenties with long black hair and red eyes, giving her a polite smile. There were also two men, both also looking to be in their mid twenties. One was smoking; he had spiky black hair, a beard, and dark eyes. The man next to him was reading a little orange book; he too had spiky hair, though this time it was pure silver. Also, he had on a mask covering the lower half of his face and he had his hitai-ate covering his left eye.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and decided to give them a polite smile. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno." The three around her all shared a sideways glance, and then they all focused their attention on her.

"I'm Kurenai, nice to meet you!" The woman in the group smiled and offered her hand. Sakura gave another fake smile and shook it.

"I'm Asuma," the smoker added, also shaking her hand.

Last but not least, the reading nin closed his book and smiled- or at least she think he did. "My name's Kakashi," they shook hands and looked around a little awkwardly.

"So then, let's get started, shall we?" Asuma coughed, and started to leave. The rest of them followed quickly.

'_**This seems a bid boring… But at least were not in that god-awful class anymore!'**_ Inner Sakura noted, and Sakura had to admit, she was right… _'Well, at least Danzou-sama will be proud… and so will Sai-kun!'_ Sakura's mood suddenly brightened and she smirked as she walked out of the academy accompanied by three other Jounin.

)(----------)(

_HA! I bet you all thought I died! Well HAHA! I finally updated something! Yay! I'm proud of myself, I finally got off my lazy ass and did something! But I was a bit inspired when my brother got back from college, VMI, for the holidays… Don't ask me why, he doesn't even know that I write anything, let alone Naruto FF… But I'm glad he's back…_

_Hope you liked the chapter, and I hope you guy's review! Otherwise I got off my ass for nothing… ;;_

_M-Mello_


	4. Chapter 4

)(----------)(

Chapter 4

)(----------)(

Sakura sighed as she sat down on a small stone near the base of the hokage's monument. She had been with her jounin teachers all day, but failed to learn anything she didn't already know. The jounin seemed to notice this and so here they were, at the base of the monument, acting like a group of high teenagers.

"So, Sakura-chan, why is it you wanted to become a jounin-sensei?" Kurenai asked, attempting to break the silence and make small talk.

Sakura looked up, a fake smile on, "Well, it's mainly for political reasons." Sakura watched the two male jounin perk up and listed in interest.

"Political? Why is that?" Asuma asked after a short drag on his cancer stick.

Sakura paused; she didn't think they would ask looks like she had to think of something quick…

"Err, I've always been 'into' politics, and I'd like to help the society and actually make a difference. I can't go and become an ANBU either; I'd never get to do anything in politics… So here I am, trying to do the next best thing. A jounin-sensei." The three other jounin seemed to buy it and looked away, except for Kakashi.

"Hmmm… Sakura, you know, you probably won't be a full jounin-sensei until you're about 20… by then, and you'd already be in politics." Sakura smiled at the masked man and nodded.

"Yes, I know, but it'll help me on my way, I'll end up learning how to get along with people better." Kakashi paused and stared at her for a while.

'_Speaking of which… there's something wrong with the way she acts,' _he thought and quickly glanced to Asuma, his face voicing his very thoughts.

His gaze then fell to Kurenai who was obviously trying not to make a face… _'I'm not the only one thinking it at least… Now, only to find out what's wrong with the way she acts…'_

)(----------)(

Sakura frowned. The three seemed to finally notice her forced emotions, but she was glad…

'_**It's a new record! It took them two hours to find out! Yeah!'**_ Inner Sakura cheered. **'**_**One hour longer than last time! We've defiantly improved!' **_

Sakura tried to ignore the buzzing noise that was her Inner. Sighing, she stood up and smiled at the jounin. "Hey, I have an idea! How about we go out to train?" she asked 'happily.'

The three jounin exchanged concerned looks, but nodded and ended up following the pinkette.

"Oh, umm, do you guys mind stopping at my place first so I can changer?" she asked, "I just got this jacked from Sai-kun…" the jounin were a bit confused, but they ended up agreeing.

"Let's go then!" Sakura smiled on her way to the ROOT apartment buildings. They wouldn't know that was where they were either, no one out of root would. Plus, she would get to see her Sai-kun. The only person she would ever be able to share emotions with…

)(----------)(

Sai sat in the large apartment he shared with Sakura. He currently had out his leather sketchpad and a set of charcoal oil basked pencils.

He stared at the half-complete page. It was nothing, just a sketch of a mountain covered in snow. Despite the fact that he could semi-feel emotions, only when it was about/with Sakura, mind you, he couldn't bring himself to title any of his drawings.

He sighed and closed his sketch book, leaving the drawing to be finished another day. 'Sakura-chan, where are you when I'm so bored I don't even want to draw?' almost as if some other worldly being heard his thoughts, he suddenly felt Sakura's chakra signature a few meters away from the building, accompanied by three other chakra signatures.

'What's this? Don't tell me she got promoted…' he sighed and stood up. Oh, he was happy Sakura was there, but not too happy to have company. 'It's never fun explaining why two teens, a year apart, are living together…

)(----------)(

"It might be a little messy, sorry…" Kurenai smiled sweetly.

"It's fine; you weren't expecting any company…" '_Oh, I'm just glad to have another female jounin-sensei (to be)! No matter how old she might be!'_ Kurenai smiled as Sakura opened the door to a large grey, white, and blue room, (Go Air force! Lol, that's my dad's job! ) a kitchen to the right, and a hallway to the left; she guessed the rooms and bathrooms were down there…

"Oh wow Sakura-chan! It's so nice!" the two men behind her seemed rather impressed as well, but she knew from experience, it took quite a while to let them show emotions near you.

Before she could think of anything else nice about the place, she heard a masculine voice calling our. _'A brother, of maybe her father?'_

Oh boy was she wrong… In front of her now stood a tall dark eyed and haired teem, maybe the same age as Sakura, and he was pretty handsome… She hardly took in his curious gaze, his fake smile, or even his greeting and introduction… All she could think was,_ 'They're not related…'_

)(----------)(

Sakura wasn't surprised to see Kurenai shocked into a stupor, but she was shocked to see Kakashi suddenly walk out of the room, closing the door behind him… then she heard it… perverted laughter…

Everyone in the room, who wasn't shocked into a stupor, shifted uncomfortably. A few seconds later, Kakashi walked in, calm and collected.

"Forgive me about that… Nice to meet you Sai, I'm Hatake Kakashi!"

)(----------)(

Well… Sorry about the boring short chapter, but this was just a filler for the next chapter, which will take place right after Sasuke left; and Naruto already tried to get him back, etc… So, I'll try and have some flashbacks, and this might answer some questions, etc. So, sorry for the short filler! Forgive me!!! R&R!

M-Mello


	5. Chapter 5

Okay people, sorry I've been taking so long to update any/all of my fics, but I've been busy with my damn French homework, they

**Okay people, sorry I've been taking so long to update any/all of my fics, I recently had a family crisis. She has an 85 percent chance of being okay, but were all worried about the other 15. **

**And on top of that, I don't know if you've heard of Virginia getting hit by tornadoes or not, but my house is officially trashed. I managed to get my laptop out of the wreckage, (under the living room sofa) so here I am! So once again, I'm sorry! I'll try and update as much as I can though!**

**I also had no idea, absolutely no idea, what to put down here. I have too much to write, and not enough words to describe it! So I'll try my best… R&R please!**

)(--)(

Sociopath Chapter 5

)(--)(

_Sakura smiled at the three genin in front of her. She was surprised at who were to be her 'students.' She quickly glanced over her shoulder to spot Kakashi reaching into a pocket to take out his familiar orange covered book._

_She quickly turned her attention back over to the anxious genin. "Hello again, and congrats on becoming genin!" Sakura smiled, trying to be nice and welcoming. "As you have been informed earlier from Iruka-san, you all are going to become teammates! So, lets all get to know each other better and say a little something about ourselves." She stood there waiting for a while, and quickly came to the conclusion that they weren't going to speak up._

_Sakura sighed. "Okay then, how about I go first?" she noticed that once again no response was to be given from the three. "Alright then… I'm Sakura Haruno, your former classmate, and now your assistant Sensei. I like politics, training, reading, hanging out with certain people, and learning. I dislike trying to make nicknames, long speeches, and people who are in emotional distress. My hobbies are doing things I like. My dream is to become a great politician, and hopefully the Hokage's advisor. Now then, how about you go?" She asked, gesturing to the blond on the right._

_The boy seemed surprised, his bright blue eyes shining in excitement, his blond hair sticking out every which way. "Alright! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen, and I hate the three minutes you have to wait before eating it, and my hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them to each other! My dream is to become the best Hokage there's ever been and gain everyone's respect!" he gave Sakura a wide grin and Sakura smiled back. _

"_Okay then, that was a good example. You want to go next?" she asked to another blond, currently sitting in the middle of the three genin._

_The blond gave out an annoyed 'humph!', her long bangs swinging over her shoulder, her light blue eyes closed shut. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, my friends, and Sasuke-kun!" she squealed and looked over to the dark haired boy beside her, a blush on her cheeks. Her blush suddenly flew away and she glared at Sakura. "I hate people who try to be prettier than myself, 'cause quite frankly, it's impossible. I also hate other girls who throw themselves at _my_ Sasuke-kun," the girls glare seemed to move up and down Sakura, taking in her appearance, "and a lot of other things. My hobbies are hanging out with Sasuke-kun and my friends, flowers, and cooking. My dream is to marry Sasuke-kun and be a strong Kunoichi!" she stopped glaring at Sakura to quickly attach herself to the dark haired boys arm like a leech. _

_Sakura stared at them with mild confusion. He seemed uncomfortable… Was this 'forced love,' or an, 'arranged marriage'? Sakura decided to ignore it and forced it to the back of her mind. "Alright. Your turn to go!" she smiled brightly at the last genin who seemed to be brooding._

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and I dislike a lot of things. My dream is more like an ambition, for I will kill a certain someone and revive my clan." Ino gave out a small giggle and tried to push what little cleavage she had against Sasuke's arm._

_Sakura smiled despite the dark words the boy spoke and turned to Kakashi. "Alright Kakashi-kun, your turn." Kakashi only grunted and closed his book. Standing up straight he looked at his students._

"_I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like some things and dislike some things as well. My hobbies are… anyways, I don't really have any dreams, I always forget them by the time I wake up." Sakura smirked and turned to the three genin._

"_Well, now that we're all introduced, I have some bad news. You will meet me and Kakashi-kun at team 7's training grounds at five in the morning for your last evaluation." She heard a Naruto gasp and stand up._

"_Eh!? What're you talking about? We just graduated, we don't need another test!" Sakura gave him a sweet smile._

"_Sorry Naruto, but it's true. Out of all of the genin that graduated, only nine are going to really graduate. Everyone else who fails will go back to the Academy." She ignored their protests and turned to leave. "I didn't make the rules, the Hokage did. Now then, goodbye!" she promptly jumped off the roof, much to the amazement of the genin._

)(--)(

_Sakura smiled at the now finished bridge._

"_I think we should name it, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'!" the small boy exclaimed, a bright smile on his face, the villagers behind him smiling and cheering._

_His grandfather smiled and nodded. "'The Great Naruto Bridge' it is!" _

)(--)(

_Tsunade sighed from behind her large desk, her head in her hands. "Alright, so it's official. Sasuke Uchiha is a rouge ninja. Attempts for retrieval have been futile. No one is to go out searching for him from this point on unless you are given orders that say otherwise." Tsunade sighed again and took a swig of Sake. _

"_Now then, with that business over, let's go train, okay Sakura? I need to think about something other than this… After that, we'll talk more about the upcoming meeting on this matter…" Sakura nodded and bowed. _

"_Alright Tsunade-sama."_

)(--)(

Sakura sighed. Tiredly she moved her head closer to Sai's chest and took in a deep breath, enjoying the sweet scent of spice that came off from her lover.

Slowly and reluctantly, she sat up to started at the clock to her left. It was six past seven.

She just sat there and looked down to stare at Sai's shirtless form. She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down to her hands. She slowly closed her eyes, only to quickly open them again when she felt two strong arms snake their way around her waist.

Blushing, she turned her head to see Sai sitting up, his head resting on her shoulder. He gave her a warm smile. "Good morning." He whispered, enjoying the blush the found it's way across her cheeks.

"Good morning," she replied, leaning into his chest. "We have to get up soon," she said softly, "or we'll be late for the meeting."

Sai nodded his head and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Alright. I'll leave first, talk to Danzou-sama, and come back here and cue you in. Okay?" he asked softly, already moving to stand up.

"Okay." She replied, enjoying the sight of her Sai getting dressed. He was wearing his 'formal attire.' His shirt, which was usually extremely short and stopped at the bottom of his ribcage, went down appropriately down to his waist.

His sleeves, however, were exactly the same. His left sleeve stopped just above his elbow while his right sleeve was long and stopped at his wrists. He wore Capri's that stopped mid-shin and gloves (that oddly covered every finger save his pointer and thumb (which he explained to Sakura was to help him draw)) on each hand. Everything was black, except for two red buckles on both of his shoulders. Even his hitai-ate was black, much to her amusement.

"Alright, show's over. I'll be right back," he said, walking over to her and gave her a soft kiss.

Sakura smiled and gave him a soft push and watched him walk out of their apartment with a smirk.

"Alright, time for my formal attire." She muttered, heading toward her closet.

She kept the tradition of wearing a sleeveless jacket from when she and Sai were young, and currently wore a black sleeveless jacket that reached down to her knees. Her normal top would be breast bindings and fishnet shirt over that, and so she wore them, she just zipped her jacket up. For pants, she wore parchment-white shorts that reached mid-thigh and black nin boots that reached her knees.

She really didn't change her uniform at all.

"I'm back already!" Sai yelled from their living room, followed by a soft 'tap' of their bedroom door opening. "Danzou-sama has all of the information in here," he said, tossing her a red scroll.

"I'm supposed to go there before you, so I'm about to leave now. Come anytime after me, just not late, okay?" he said, giving Sakura a quick peck on the lips before turning to leave. "If Kakashi's there, hope he doesn't get suspicious," he muttered and left.

Looking at the scroll, Sakura quickly opened it up and smirked. "This should be easy enough."

)(--)(

_**Okay, this was a crap chapter, but it's leading up to next chapter! w Just hope you're not too disappointed… **_

_**Sincerely—your lazy author,**_

_**M-Mello**_


End file.
